Given that radio communications occur over a single given frequency, or narrow frequency range at a time, and given that a particular frequency range can be “crowded” with excessive transmissions, it can be necessary to add an additional radio frequency to alleviate RF congestion or to increase bandwidth. For example, 2.4 GHz is one of the most common frequencies of communication used in wireless laptop network access; some laptops have the option of switching to 5.8 GHz in order to avoid congested 2.4 GHz networks. In general, hardware is predefined by a manufacturer and, as a result, a particular device may have one or possibly two communication frequencies. Changing this frequency at a later date often requires qualified personnel to install new hardware which in turn removes the old hardware, such as substituting a 900 MHz radio for a 2.5 GHz radio.
Thus, there is a need for adding additional bandwidth/frequencies without complex hardware configuration and without loss of existing and useful hardware.